What If
by sakura-moonrose-hime
Summary: Mai's parents are dead but do we know who they are...what kind of family life Mai had...or even who Mai Taniyama truly is...a case that is closer to Mai's past than anything else...a story of family, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_DREAM…_

_It was a beautiful morning and you can hear a beautiful sound coming from the patio of the house. Looking closely you would see a woman playing a grand piano with a little girl by her side, watching her with amazement in her eyes. _

_The little girl then exclaimed "Wow, that was amazing okaa-san, can you teach me how to play", the little girl asked her mother._

_The mother looked at the young girl smiling and said "Of course my little one, let's see. How about I teach the basics while we're waiting for your father, would you like that?"_

_The little girl squealed and hugged her mother while shouting "Yes, yes, yes"._

"_Alright, alright calm down", the mother laughed. She then took her daughter's hand and placed them on the piano's keys and begun teaching her._

_The mother and daughter were both having fun and were laughing. When a voice suddenly said, "What's this, you're having fun and you left me out of it, I'm really hurt"._

_The both of them turned to the source of the voice, and then the little girl stood and run towards the man shouting "Otou-san"._

_The man, who was the girl's father, lifted her up and twirled her around, with the little girl giggling._

_He then stopped and asked "So, what are my two favorite girls doing?" he asked while tickling his daughter._

_The little girl giggled, "Kaa-san is teaching me how to play the piano", and she answered while trying to squirm out of her father's reach._

_Her father seeing this tightens his hold and started tickling her more, the little girl laughed heartily and squealed "Otou-san, onegai stop", the little girl said out of breath. _

_Her father then stopped and said "Alright, I'll stop but you have to give me a hug and kiss"._

_The little girl complied quickly and gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When her father let her go she turned around and saw her mother smiling at the both of them. She then rushed towards her mother and gave her a hug and kiss as well. She then gave out a huge yawn._

_Her father chuckled and said, "Well it seems like someone needs a nap"._

"_I don't need a nap", the little girl said trying to stay awake, but after a while she finally conceded to sleep and her eyes closed._

_Her father carried her to her room and placed her gently on the bed while her mother tucked her blanket, she then opened her eyes and said, "I love you okaa-san, otou-san"._

_Her mother then said "we love you as well our little one", she kissed her on the forehead, when her father then added._

"_You will always be our little angel", he said while kissing her on the forehead as well._

_She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Both her parents looked at her with full of love. They then went out of her room, but before her mother closed the door she said in a whisper "Sleep tight little one, we will always be with you no matter what"._

…_DREAM_

Mai woke up breathing hard with tear stains running down her cheeks. She placed her hands on her face and thought, _why after all these years did I dream of that._ Mai was so lost in her thoughts that she was staring at her alarm clock that read 8:30, with Mai's state of mind it took her a while to realize what time it already was. When she finally noticed the time; she started cursing and rushed around the house to get prepared.

When she was getting dressed her phone begun to ring and when she looked at the caller ID she gulped praying that nothing will go wrong but then again her luck wasn't on the good side. She sighed as if though she was walking towards her own death, and then answered her phone "Moshi, moshi".

"Mai, where the hell are you, you were supposed to be here two hours ago", was said by the one calling Mai and judging from the tone of his voice he was trying to control his anger and a wrong answer would make him snap.

"Ummm, eh, hehe, you see… well…" Mai was at a loss for words and didn't know how to answer him. She then remembered her dream once more; she was startled by Naru's voice and lost her train of thought.

"Mai, Mai, are you even listening to what I'm saying", Naru said irritated.

"Eh…Gomen, Naru", she answered quite distractedly. She then heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Fine, just get here in the office now, and while you're on the way buy some more tea we're already out", Naru ordered, then before Mai could answer he then said again.

"Oh, by the way, as much as an idiot you are please try not to get lost. It would be quite hard to find another assistant", He then cut the call off before Mai could make protests.

Mai stared at her phone while shouting "Stupid, narcissist, egotistical jerk". She then picked her bag and stomped out of her door, while cursing under her breath about a certain tea loving addict of a boss. She then headed towards the closest shop that sells tea and bought tea worth a whole month of stock.

Her mood begun to brighten when she passed by the park where a lot of children were playing, her dream forgotten; she then started humming a tune she knows by heart and begun heading towards SPR. She didn't know that the day was only beginning and things would become much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback…_

_Her mood begun to brighten when she passed by the park where a lot of children were playing, her dream forgotten; she then started humming a tune she knows by heart and begun heading towards SPR. She didn't know that the day was only beginning and things would become much worse._

…_Flashback_

o0o

The moment Mai stepped through SPR's door she could hear Naru's order of "Mai tea". Mai's pleasant mood vanished the moment she heard those two words, she then glared at her boss and said "Geez, Naru can't you give me time to rest".

Naru then answered "It's not my fault that you are late, and I'm not paying you to just stand around there all day, idiot".

Before Mai could say a comeback, Naru was hit on the head by a red haired woman "Naru, I thought I taught you better than that, how many times do I have to tell you to treat people with respect", the woman berated him while he glared at her but then again it has no effect on her whatsoever.

Mai was shocked at what was happening, but the moment her shock disappeared it was replaced by elation "Madoka, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed and went to give the older woman a hug.

Madoka returned the hug and said "I was here visiting a friend and thought that it would also be good to visit you guys".

Mai grinned at her and realized that she was holding something "Oh, what's that you're holding Madoka?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, these, these are just reprints of the original paintings and thought that it would look good here in the office", Madoka said cheerily.

Naru glared at her and said "As far as I remember I did not give you any permission to put those up Madoka".

Madoka returned his glare and said "That's not going to work on me Naru, this place looks like a dump and I think a few paintings would make this place a little more lively, your attitude is already putting a damp on the atmosphere thank you very much".

Naru just continued to glare at her and shifted it towards Mai who was trying her best not to laugh. Noticing Naru's glare on her she stiffened a little knowing that if she made a sound that she would be done for.

"Mai tea", Naru ordered and went to his office slamming his door. Lin just sighed and went to his office to do who knows what. While Madoka was making funny faces on Naru's door.

She then turned towards me and said "Go and make his highness his tea, then I'll show you the prints", she said to me smiling.

I nodded my head and went to prepare Naru's tea, while she was preparing the tea Mai suddenly felt a chill as if though something bad was going to happen. She just shakes her head and thought that it was nothing and went to give Naru his tea.

After giving Naru his tea, she went to the couch to look at the prints that Madoka was talking about. When she saw Mai she smiled and patted the sit right beside her. Mai sat down next to her and looked at the prints, the moment she saw them she stiffened and her hands were shaking.

Madoka didn't notice Mai's reaction because she was telling her about the painter "This paintings were made by a Japanese painter, he goes by the pseudo-name Hoyama though only a select few knows his real name. He is regaled as one of the most prominent painters here in Japan", she then finally noticed that Mai wasn't responding.

"Mai, Mai what's wrong, are you alright", Madoka asked the younger girl worriedly.

Mai suddenly stood up and said with a shaky voice "I'll just go to the restroom".

Mai then rushed towards the restroom and closed the door she then begun to cry silent tears. She then thought to herself _why is this happening, just this morning I had that dream and now this…why, why are you so cruel to me…I just want to forget about it...it hurts so much just remembering those times but seeing those was too much._

She then heard someone knocking on the door and calling her name "Mai, Mai honey are you alright", she then recognized the voice as Madoka's.

She stood up and composed herself before opening the door. Madoka looked at her worriedly "Are you just fine Mai?"

Mai smile at her though it wasn't her usual smile "I'm just fine, I don't know what got into me; it might just be the emotions coming from the painting", she answered while chuckling a little.

"Yeah, that must be it; after all his paintings are known for the emotions it gives off to the people", Madoka said although not fully believing Mai since the print she was holding was not one of sadness but of joy and tranquility.

Mai then answered "Yeah that must be it", but you could still see that she was distracted in way.

Madoka was about to ask her more, when the door opened signaling a client. Mai then plastered a smile on her face and said "Good morning, welcome to SPR how may I help you?"

With the appearance of the client, Madoka forgot what she was going to ask Mai and begun entertaining the client while Mai prepared the tea. Mai was grateful for that but she didn't know that it would become a lot worse than before.

While she was heading out to give the tea she heard little snippets of the conversation between Madoka and the client "Oh my! These prints are beautiful, they're by Hoyama right?" the client asked.

"Yes, these are reprints of his paintings, you're quite knowledgeable about them", Madoka exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, well he is one of my favorite painters and the house that I am currently living in was the house he used to live in until his mysterious death, which up until now no answers have been found about his death," the client answered.

When Mai heard this, her grip on the tea tray slackened and you could hear a loud crash throughout the office. Everyone rushed towards the kitchen and saw Mai standing there with a shock look on her face.

Madoka then asked "Mai, are you just fine?"

Mai nodded her head and said "I'm just fine, I just lost my grip on the tray, and I'll just clean this up you don't have to wait for me".

"Alright if you're sure", Madoka said.

When everyone left Mai slumped down on the floor her body shaking due to silent tears. Though they left to consult with the client they were all thinking the same thing that whatever was bothering Mai had something to do with this case. When the client finished explaining what is happening in his home he then asked "Ummm, that girl a while ago may I ask what her name is?"

Madoka then answered "It's Taniyama Mai", seeing the man's shocked eyes, she asked "Is there anything wrong?" Both Naru and Lin noticed the man's hesitation to answer.

"Oh, nothing it's just that I thought she was someone familiar", he was distracted for a while then said "I'll be expecting you tomorrow then".

Naru nodded his head and said "Yes, we will be there tomorrow morning, kindly please prepare a room for our base and two rooms for our members".

The man nodded his head and said "Very well, I would be taking my leave then". Lin then showed him out the door.

Mai then came out of the kitchen and said "Oh, you guys have finished talking", she then gave everyone tea. She was trying to avoid their eyes because she knows if she sees their eyes she would truly break.

Naru wanted to know what was going on but he knows that pushing Mai would not help at all and just said "Mai, I want you to contact the others and tell them to be here early tomorrow morning, after you finish calling them you may go home and pack, make sure that you are here before five in the morning".

Mai nodded her head and went to make calls when Naru spoke and said "Oh, by the way before you leave; tea".

Mai then made the calls to the others and made Naru's tea. She then knocked on Naru's door, then entered after placing his tea on his table she spoke "Bou-san, Ayako, and Yasuhara would be here first thing in the morning while John and Masako would just follow later in the afternoon".

Naru nodded his head and said "You may go, don't be late tomorrow and before you leave tell both Lin and Madoka that I wish to speak with them".

Mai nodded her head and headed home after informing Lin and Madoka. Mai was so distracted of the day's events that when she reached her apartment she just broke down and cried herself to sleep.

o0o

Back to Naru and the others, Naru began giving orders to both Lin and Madoka "I want the both of you to search anything about the client and his relationship with Mai, I'll have Yasuhara search the house's history".

Both Madoka and Lin nodded their heads knowing that questioning Naru about this was a lost cause. Before they leave Naru said again "Make sure that Mai knows nothing about this".

Lin then turned towards his charge and said "What about the others, they'll start asking questions?"

"I'll be the one to deal with the others just do what you must", with that they know that their conversation with Naru was over.

When his door was closed, Naru groaned and ruffled his hair a lot of questions running through his mind; wondering whether the client has something to do with Mai, not realizing that the case was closer to Mai than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback…_

_When his door was closed, Naru groaned and ruffled his hair a lot of questions running in his mind wondering whether the client has something to do with Mai, not realizing that the case was closer to Mai than anything else._

…_Flashback_

o0o

_Dream…_

"_Otou-san, otou-san", a little girl, wearing a pink dress with frills and a red ribbon that tied around her waist shouted, while running towards her father. _

_Her father, who was inside a room full of wonderful paintings, turned around when suddenly "Oomph", his daughter came barreling towards him._

_When her father regained his balance, he then started tickling his daughter "What's wrong my little princess, why were you running so fast?" he asked his daughter over her laughter._

"_Okaa-san, wanted me to tell you that you should clean up since the visitors would be arriving soon", the little girl answered while catching her breath and looking around the room with so much fascination in her eyes and innocence that a young child could portray._

_She then exclaimed "Wow, your paintings are really amazing otou-san, can you teach me how, I really, really want to be like you someday", said the little girl._

"_Hmmm, I thought you said you wanted to become like okaa-san and now you want to be like otou-san", he asked his daughter._

_His daughter looked at him and said with a smile on her face "I want to be both like you and okaa-san; I want to become a pianist like okaa-san and to be a painter just like you"._

_Before he could answer, they heard someone say "Mou, and here I thought you say I'm slow when it comes to preparing and here you are still playing with our daughter", both father and child looked at the person speaking, when the little girl got out from her father's grip and ran towards the person._

"_Okaa-san", she shouted, her mother opened her arms and gathered her daughter in them._

_She then tapped her daughter on the nose and said, "Mou, what am I going to do with you, I sent you to tell your father to start cleaning himself up and was already getting worried when you didn't return and when I came to check I came to find out that you and your father were playing", she smiled at her daughter while she pouted at her._

_She then turned towards her husband "Mou, Hosuke stop sitting around there and go and clean up, Takumi would be arriving soon"._

_Hosuke looked at her sheepishly and went to get cleaned up. Kimiko just shook her head and with her daughter went down the stairs to finish preparing everything up. At the exact moment Hosuke went down the stairs the door bell rung._

_He then went and got the door, the moment he opened it he smiled at the person, and the person in front of the door had deep brown eyes and dark burgundy hair…_

…_Dream_

o0o

Mai woke up with her breathing hard, thinking to herself,_ What's going on, why am I dreaming of this things, it has been so many years already; and that man who is he, why does he seem so familiar?_ Mai's musing was cut short when her phone begun to ring.

When she looked at the caller id, she saw that it was Naru; she then took a deep breath "Moshi, moshi", Mai answered preparing for the worse.

"Mai, where the hell are you, you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago", Naru said with a very calm voice. Mai gulped and realized that she was in deep trouble, she was about to answer when Naru sighed and said "Never mind, make sure you are prepared by the time Lin and I get there at your apartment, I'll have Bou-san and the others head first to the Fujiwara's residence", he then cut the call.

Mai just stared at her phone gaping like a fish, she then looked at the time and noticed that she had been staring for about five minutes and realized that she only had five minutes to prepare. Since it only took ten minutes to get to her apartment by car and fifteen minutes if you walk from the office.

She then begun rushing around her apartment like mad, knowing that if she haven't finished preparing by the time Naru arrives she would be dead since he allowed her to leave early yesterday so that she would finish packing.

She then remembered why she didn't even pack last night, _I'm really dreading this case, why did it have to happen now, I just want to forget everything about my past and I don't want the others finding out; not like this; I'm not yet ready to open up my past to them. _She then shook her head and thought to herself_ stop being so negative maybe Fujiwara-san was fooled by others saying that it was the house of Hoyama when it wasn't true, yeah maybe that's it. _She tried consoling herself but somehow gets the vibe that she was only fooling herself; oh she didn't know how right she was.

She was then taken out of her thoughts by someone calling her name and knocking furiously on her door. She then realized that the voice was Naru's, she then hurriedly opened the door, with her boss glaring daggers at her.

She just laughed sheepishly and looked at Naru innocently "Hehe, gomen Naru, eto", Naru cut her off.

He then continued glaring at her and said with a very low voice that has finality in it "Get your things, we've already wasted too much time waiting for an idiot like you", he then turned around and went towards the van.

Knowing that she was really a goner now, got her things and rushed towards Naru. When they reached the van, Naru waited for her to get inside the van. She then gulped, when she realized that Naru was really ticked at her and she was mentally kicking herself _Mai you're really an idiot, ugh if I didn't waste my time thinking of those things then this won't be happening, I could have been with Bou-san and the others instead of here sitting between Lin-san and Naru,_ she then sighed looking downcast.

Mai sat up straight when she heard Lin clear his throat and said "Naru, while you were heading to Mai's apartment, Takumi-san called and said to call him once we reach the entrance of the subdivision since the security is very strict."

Naru nodded his head, the both of them not noticing how Mai stiffened when she heard the name Takumi, she then thought to herself _Mou, Mai stop thinking about that dream since dwelling on those things led you to this kind of situation, it's just a coincidence, so there is no use in worrying._ With that problem resolved, Mai relaxed and sighed knowing that it would be a long ride with both Naru and Lin. She then took out her i-pod, which was given to her by Ayako during her birthday; she then started listening to the music and started to dose off…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback…_

_Naru nodded his head, the both of them not noticing how Mai stiffened when she heard the name Takumi, she then thought to herself Mou, Mai stop thinking about that dream since dwelling on those things led you to this kind of situation, it's just a coincidence, so there is no use in worrying. With that problem resolved, Mai relaxed and sighed knowing that it would be a long ride with both Naru and Lin. She then took out her i-pod, which was given to her by Ayako during her birthday; she then started listening to the music and started to dose off…_

…_Flashback_

o0o

_Dream…_

_I heard a child sobbing and when I looked; I saw my younger self crying having been woken up by a dream but somehow I get the feeling it wasn't the case. The door suddenly opened "Mai, honey what's wrong", a gentle yet soothing voice asked. _

_The little girl launched herself at her mother and said in hysterics "I dreamt that you said Otou-san was sleeping and you said that he won't be waking up any more and that he has left us already"._

_Her mother's eyes widen for a moment, when the little girl began speaking again "Okaa-san, I don't want father to leave us, he won't leave us right, right", she looked up at her mother with tear stains marring her face._

"_Sshh, little one, Otou-san will not leave us, he would always be here with us no matter what happens", Kimiko answered in a gentle voice._

"_Saa, you need sleep since we would be up early tomorrow for our trip to Kyoto", Kimiko told the child, she then began to sing a lullaby, lulling little Mai back to sleep; she then placed her hand on Mai's forehead and began chanting a language long forgotten, Kimiko then thought 'you should forget about that dream of yours little Mai'. Kimiko went out of Mai's room and headed for her and Hosuke's room._

_Kimiko entered their room lost in her thoughts, she only snapped out of it when her husband asked her "What's wrong? You looked as if though the whole world just fell down on you"_

_Kimiko sat down on their bed and Hosuke came to her and hugged her from behind "Mai dreamt of you dying." she answered in a low tone._

_Hosuke tightened his hold on his wife. "It's inevitable, we've been preparing for this for a long time now, and I guess we made the right decision about you and Mai going to Kyoto._

_He then stood up and went to the dresser and took a box from one of the drawers "I never thought that the time would come when I had to give this to Mai". _

_Kimiko gasped and said "But she is still so young, you wouldn't expect her to be able to control them at this age"._

"_I myself am not happy with that decision, that's why I want you and Mai to go to Kyoto there you would be protected by your family Kimiko" Hosuke answered. He was saying something but it went unheard as Mai was forcibly taken from the dream into darkness but before that she saw something with red eyes and a clawed arm trying to get her._

_She closed her eyes and heard the entity growl in rage and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the astral plane. She then realized that someone was gripping her very hard. When she looked to see who it was she exclaimed "GENE"._

_Gene had a forced smile on his face and said "Hello there Mai, I'm glad I got you in time, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't"._

_Mai was confused with what he said and remembered the red eyes and the clawed hands; she then gasped and said "You mean that, that wasn't a dream"._

"_Not all of it, the dream or rather memories were really just that, as for the entity you saw; it was definitely real, if it managed to grab unto you then you would have been dead by now", Gene answered. _

_He then looked at Mai seriously and said "Mai you need to be careful on this case, as much as I want to say that you should leave I know that it would be impossible since this case is centered on you Mai and with this you will have the closure you need"_

_Mai was about to say something, when suddenly they heard an inhuman growl, Gene then turned to Mai and shouted "You need to wake up Mai, and tell them, tell them everything they would understand"._

_Mai was then shoved out into the darkness away from the astral plane._

…_Dream_

o0o

Mai woke up gasping for air; she then looked around and saw that the team had gathered around her with worried looks on their faces. Ayako then asked "Are you alright Mai, we were so worried when you guys arrived and Naru said you wouldn't wake up no matter what they do?"

She then remembered the dream she had and the other dreams she had been having. Right there and then everything came crashing down like a dam and Mai began to cry in hysterics. She clutched onto Ayako tightly crying her eyes out. After a while, Mai was exhausted from crying herself out and had fallen asleep once more.

Everyone had worried looks on their faces even the most stoic members of the team, namely Lin and Naru, were looking at Mai thinking of the same thing _what's going on with Mai?_

There was a knock on the door and Fujiwara Miyako entered the room and said with a bright smile on her face, "I brought some snacks for you guys, since I know the journey was long and you guys might be tired".

She then noticed that everyone was surrounding Mai and she had a worried look on her face and asked "Is everything alright?"

Naru answered "Please don't worry, Fujiwara-san everything is just fine, and one of my assistants just had a relapse due to her trauma from the last case; since she is still recovering".

"Oh, I see", Miyako said relieved "I thought something bad might have happened, well then I'll leave you to your work then but if you need anything just ask me and I'll try to help as best as I can" she said with a smile on her face. Everyone didn't need to have Mai awake to see that Miyako was sincere in what she had just said; as for her husband there was still a trust issue going on.

Naru then answered "We thank you for your hospitality Fujiwara-san, but I don't think your husband would like it if you would be endangered because of the case".

Miyako smiled and said "I understand, but my offer of help still stands after all, this house belonged to dear friends of mine and I wouldn't want it to be tainted". She then bowed at them and left the room.

When Miyako finally left the room, Bou-san asked a question "Maybe we should take her up on that offer, what do you think Naru-bou?"

Naru closed the notebook he was reading and looked at Lin. "Everything is safe Naru, I've already created a barrier around the base along with Bou-san, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Brown-san; so we would be safe from any form of attack from any spirit or if possible any curses." Lin answered.

Bou-san looked at Lin-san skeptically and stated "I'm just curious why the need for the extensive barriers, I know that we usually place a barrier around base but this is the first time we had everyone contribute to the barrier".

"Yeah, what's with the barrier?" Ayako asked with a raised eyebrow, directed towards the two stoic men of the group.

Masako interjected as well "I would like to know as well, it's just really strange that you asked as to place this much barrier"

John as well said "I agree with them, it's not that we don't trust you, we just want to find out what's going on we might be able to help somehow"

Bou-san then said "And don't even think about saying that we don't need to know, we're a part of this team and as a team we need to protect each other", he then grinned at both Lin and Naru.

Naru then closed his eyes and answered the team "As you know, Fujiwara Takumi-san came to the office to ask us for help with a case, when he left we found out that he placed a curse and when Lin looked into it, it was a curse that was keyed to a specific person particularly Mai. The curse would activate when a specific action was done; in this case it would be activated the moment Mai steps into the house".

Everyone was shocked at that revelation. Bou-san then said "So I guess that means we won't be asking Miyako-san's help then".

Naru nodded his head "As much as she is sincere with what she said we don't know how much influence her husband has on her".

Yasuhara who had been silent until that point asked "How are we going to protect Mai-san then, it would be strange if we have her locked up here on base, she would go ballistic if that was the case and you can't pull her out since she would become an easier target without any of us watching her".

Everyone looked at Yasuhara and realized that what he said was true. Lin then spoke "I've already started making charms for Mai and everyone else, if you wish to help in adding some more charms then it would be much better".

They all looked at Lin and said that they would help with creating the charms. Once that was over Bou-san looked at Naru and said "I'm just a little shocked that you've been telling us your plans, not that I'm complaining".

They all stared at Naru, when he answered everyone had a smile on their face "You said it as well Bou-san we are team, all of you could have turned your back from me when you found out my real identity but instead you remained and I think it would only be right if I repay that".

After saying that he went back to work mode and addressed Yasuhara "Have you found some information about the house and the owners".

Yasuhara fixed his eye glasses and said "Yes, I've found some things but I think it would be best if we wait for Taniyama-san to wake up and tell us about her dream since somehow the case involves her in a way".

"Yeah, I think Yasuhara is correct since it would be easier for us to connect things once we hear about the jou-chan's dream and as Yasuhara said she's involved with it". Bou-san said.

Yasuhara then thought _Bou-san you don't know how much involved Mai is with this, I know that you are only thinking about the curse but it is much more than that. Mai-san I hope you can forgive me for this, but I will give you the chance to explain things on your own but if you would keep quiet about it I have no choice but to tell them. After all everyone is doing their best to protect you._ Right there and then Yasuhara made a resolve about what he was going to do.

o0o

Somewhere in the house a figure was sitting and laughing gleefully thinking _I finally found you after all these years; I would finally have what I wanted for so long. My sweet, sweet girl I will have you no matter what. _He then laughed maniacally as if he had lost his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback…_

_Somewhere in the house a figure was sitting and laughing gleefully thinking __I finally found you after all these years; I would finally have what I wanted for so long. My sweet, sweet girl I will have you no matter what. __He then laughed maniacally as if he had lost his mind._

…_Flashback_

o0o

Mai woke up with a groan and said "Uugg, my head hearts".

"Idiot, of course it would hurt; you've been sleeping for the past 6 hours", someone said from behind, when Mai looked around to see where the voice came from, she saw Naru leaning on the door frame leading to base.

"Ehehe…ehhh! I've been asleep that long", Mai exclaimed loudly.

Before Naru could make a retort, Bou-san entered the base, "Oh, what's this, sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us in the land of the living", he said with a teasing grin on his face.

Mai was already about to make a comeback when Naru interrupted her and said "Enough playing around, Mai get tea then afterwards will talk about your dream and the information that Yasuhara-san has collected".

When Mai heard that Yasuhara had managed to gather some information her blood run cold and she was starting to hyperventilate and was thinking _how much information has Yasu gotten, do they know, Mmmm…Yasu still hasn't told them but does Yasu know._

She was startled by someone shouting her name "MAI, MAI".

"Huh, what's going on", Mai said with a confused look on her face without any knowledge of what is happening around her.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Were you even listening to what I was saying a while ago" he said while glaring at Mai.

"Ah, yeah I'll go get your tea now", Mai then rushed out of the room at a fast pace heading towards the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen she began preparing the tea while on a daze.

"You're not trying to dawdle are you Taniyama-san", someone said from behind.

Mai was startled out of her daze and turned around quickly forgetting about the hot water she was pouring on the tea cups and accidentally scalded herself with the boiling water making her drop the kettle to the floor.

"Mai-san, are you just fine", Yasuhara rushed towards her to help her.

Mai looked at Yasu with a scared look "Yasu, what are you doing here?" she asked while stuttering.

Yasuhara was about to say something when Miyako entered the room "Is everything alright I heard a crash".

"Please don't worry everything is just fine, Mai-san accidentally dropped the kettle and scalded herself", Yasuhara immediately answered seeing as Mai was in no condition to speak at the moment.

"Oh, I see would you like me to get a first aid kit to treat her burns", Miyako asked.

Yasuhara smiled and said "If it is not a bother, it would be much needed".

"No, not at all I'll just go and get it and the both of you stay here and I'll be back in a few", Miyako answered.

Once Miyako was out of earshot Yasuhara immediately turned towards Mai with a serious look on his face "I'll be blunt Mai-san, I know who you are and your past. I didn't say anything to Naru and the others because I know that it is not my right to tell them, but if I see that it is hurting the others or on a more serious note if it is already hurting you I would have no choice but to tell them on my own."

Mai looked at Yasu immediately and was about to say something when Yasuhara stopped her and said "Please let me finish first then it would be your turn, as I was saying I would be telling them on my own and I know perfectly well that it would be better if it came from you on your own than for somebody else".

"But, what if they hate me, I don't know what to do you're the only ones I consider as a family and I don't know what to do if you will leave me as well", Mai said in hysterics.

Yasuhara stood up and hugged Mai and said "We will get mad, yes, but that won't be a consideration for us to hate you, you are a very important part of this group and we all care for you in our own ways don't ever forget that". She then looked up at Yasu who was smiling at her and said "That's why stop crying already little sister it doesn't suit you.

Mai stopped crying and wiped her tears "You are right Yasu; I'm going to tell them the truth about who I am, no more secrets to be kept".

Yasu nodded his head and smiled at Mai and in return Mai smiled at him as well. "Mai-chan, I've brought the first aid kit", exclaimed by Miyako entering the kitchen.

Yasuhara stood up immediately "Thank you for the help Miyako-san, I hope it wasn't a bother at all", he said while taking the kit from Miyako and began treating Mai's injuries.

o0o

BACK AT BASE…

"What's taking them so long?" asked by Bou-san while pacing in the base.

Ayako stood up and smacked Bou-san's head with her purse gaining a shout from Bou-san "What was that for you old hag?"

Ayako glared at her and said "That was for being an idiot, would you just shut up and sit down your giving everyone a headache with all your pacing and complaining".

"Hai, I agree with Matsuzaki-san we should just remain calm and maybe they're taking a lot longer since Yasuhara-san did say that he would like to ask Miyako-san about the history of the place".

"Oh, yeah speaking of Yasuhara what was that all about a while ago?" Bou-san asked.

o0o

_Flashback…_

"_Oi, wait Jou-chan you shouldn't go off on your own", Bou-san exclaimed and was about to run after Mai._

_When Yasuhara said "I'll go after Taniyama-san instead, since I still need some more information regarding the house I might be able to ask either Miyako-san or Takumi-san". Before anyone could make a comment Yasuhara was already gone from the base._

…_Flashback_

o0o

"Come to think of it, he was acting strange wasn't he", Ayako commented.

Bou-san immediately stood up "Alright, that's it, they've been gone for an hour already, I'm going to go and search for them", he exclaimed but before he could even open the door Mai and Yasuhara entered.

"Sorry, it took as a little longer, it took a while for Miyako-san to tell us what she knows of the house", Yasuhara said.

Naru closed his notebook and turned towards them "Very well, so what are the information you have gathered Yasuhara-san".

Yasuhara turned towards Mai and she nodded her head towards Yasuhara, she then said "I would start first by explaining my dreams, on a second thought memories would be a better term for it and it would explain more or less the information Yasu has"

Mai took a deep breath and began "It all happened…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…_Flashback_

_Mai took a deep breath and began "It all happened…_

…_Flashback_

o0o

"Eight years ago a family of three lived here. A father, mother and a little girl that was doted on by both of her parents; they were just that a family who love each other. The mother who is known as Kimiko was the eldest daughter of the Amamiya family. The Amamiya family was revered for their abilities. Kimiko was considered as the hime of the family, though she chose to live far away from Kyoto and became a renowned pianist and lived with her husband who chose to go by the name of Hoyama, a renowned artist known for his ability to attach emotions to his works".

Mai paused for a while then continued "The name Hoyama was derived from his given name. 'Ho' from his first name which was Hosuke; 'Yama' from his last name which was Taniyama". Everyone gasped when they heard this though for Naru and Lin their eyes were the only indication that they were shocked; the only person who wasn't reacting was Yasuhara.

Bou-san was about to speak when Mai raised her hand stopping him and said "I know that a lot of you have questions but let me finish the story first if you still have questions after this I'll answer all of it later on".

She then turned towards everyone "As I was saying they were a family of three and were living happily together until one night when the little girl had a dream which would change everything".

o0o

_Flashback…_

_A child was sobbing having been woken up by a dream. The door suddenly opened "Mai, honey what's wrong", a gentle yet soothing voice asked. _

_The little girl launched herself at her mother and said in hysterics "I dreamt that you said Otou-san was sleeping and you said that he won't be waking up any more and that he has left us already"._

_Her mother's eyes widen for a moment, when the little girl began speaking again "Okaa-san, I don't want father to leave us, he won't leave us right, right", she looked up at her mother with tear stains marring her face._

"_Sshh, little one, Otou-san will not leave us, he would always be here with us no matter what happens", Kimiko answered in a gentle voice._

"_Saa, you need sleep since we would be up early tomorrow for our trip to Kyoto", Kimiko told the child, she then began to sing a lullaby, lulling little Mai back to sleep; she then placed her hand on Mai's forehead and began chanting an old language long forgotten, Kimiko then thought 'you should forget about that dream of yours little Mai'. Kimiko went out of Mai's room and headed for her and Hosuke's room._

_Kimiko entered their room lost in her thoughts, she only snapped out of it when her husband asked her "What's wrong? You looked as if though the whole world fell down on you"_

_Kimiko sat down on their bed and Hosuke came to her and hugged her from behind "Mai dreamt of you dying." she answered in a low tone._

_Hosuke tightened his hold on his wife. "It's inevitable, we've been preparing for this for a long time now, and I guess we made the right decision for you and Mai to go to Kyoto._

_He then stood up and went to the dresser and took a box from one of the drawers "I never thought that the time would come when I had to give this to Mai". _

_Kimiko gasped and said "But she is still so young, you wouldn't expect her to be able to control them at this age"._

"_I myself am not happy with that decision, that's why I want you and Mai to go to Kyoto there you would be protected by your family Kimiko" Hosuke answered. _

"_But", Kimiko was about to say when she noticed her husband's distant look "Hosuke what's wrong, what did you see?" she asked her husband frantically._

_Hosuke snapped out of it "Kimiko start packing things and get Mai and head to your brother's place and stay there for the night once morning comes head to your family house in Kyoto immediately", he said this while giving the box to her._

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" She asked while holding the box._

"_He's coming and we don't have a lot of time, take the box and give it to Mai when the time comes", he said this while pulling her saying "Call your brother and tell him to come and get you"._

_He then headed towards to his daughter's room, "Mai, Mai, honey wake up", he gently nudge his daughter to wake up._

"_Otou-san, what's going on", little Mai asked while rubbing her eyes._

_Hosuke sighed and said "You and Okaa-san will stay with your uncle tonight then head to Kyoto tomorrow"_

"_What about you otou-san aren't you coming with us?"_

"_Otou-san still has something to do that's why it would only be you and okaa-san", he said to his daughter while changing her clothes._

"_Hosuke", Kimiko called her husband from downstairs "Nii-sama is here"._

"_Alright we'll be down in just a moment" he then turned towards his daughter and said "No matter what happens I will always be watching over you my princess", he then carried her downstairs and handed her to her mother._

"_Go the both of you, I love the both of you and I would always be with you", he said while kissing both Kimiko and Mai on their foreheads._

"_Hosuke, I'll take care of them, be careful", Kimiko's brother said._

"_Thank you, be careful as well", Hosuke said and watched as his wife and child left and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen._

_o0o_

_In the car…_

"_Ne, okaa-san why isn't otou-san coming with us to uncle's house what is he going to do?" Mai asked her mother._

_Kimiko looked at her daughter and said "Otou-san has some work to do so he won't be coming with us; you should go to sleep it would be a long night and I'll wake you once we reach your uncle's place"._

_She then began singing the lullaby once more lulling Mai back to sleep. Once Mai was asleep she addressed her brother "Nii-sama thank you for coming"_

_Hajime looked at his sister from the rear view mirror and said "You shouldn't thank me, that husband of yours contacted me already and has explained to me what was going on. He also told me to be ready for anything the moment you called me." _

_Kimiko's eyes widen and said "Hosuke did?"_

_o0o_

_Back at the house…_

"_You've finally arrived Fuji?" Hosuke said to his friend._

_The man stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with Hosuke "I see you've managed to get that wife and child of yours out of the house but no matter I'll just search for them once I am through with you"._

"_You will never get them no matter what; I've made sure of that", Hosuke shouted with conviction._

_Takumi glared at Hosuke "This is the end Hosuke, tonight you will die", he then released the demon he had summoned to devour Hosuke's soul but before it could take his soul Hosuke managed to seal it away resulting in him using his life force in order to do so. As for Takumi, since his contract with the demon wasn't fulfilled he collapsed in extreme pain and passed out._

_o0o_

_At Kimiko's brother's house…_

_Mai woke up screaming at the top of her lungs "MAI", Kimiko rushed towards her daughter's room._

"_Otou-sama, otou-sama", Mai kept on screaming, Kimiko went to her and held her closely to her heart thinking 'Hosuke I can't do this alone I need you'._

…_Flashback_

o0o

Mai stopped speaking and suddenly clutched her head screaming "It hurts so much, make it stop".

Everyone rushed towards her worriedly seeing if she was alright "Mai, Mai, what's wrong?" Ayako asked.

"Bou-san, bring her to the couch if what I am thinking is correct then there is nothing we could do for Mai-san but to wait it out", Lin said.

"What do you mean by that Lin", Naru asked with a mask of indifference but if you look closely you would see his knuckles turning white from his grip.

"I believe that some of her memories were sealed and by her opening up to us it must have triggered her memories to return", Lin answered.

_Mai's dream… (A/N: This would be just scenes.)_

_They were heading to Kyoto. Her mother was speaking with an elder woman. The elder woman was smiling at her and began hugging her. A man with red eyes was staring at her with at most desire. Her and her mother living in an apartment back in Shibuya. A black mist was trying to get a hold of her. Her mother was shielding her and was creating a life barrier around her. Her mother was lying on a hospital bed and the elder woman placed her hands on her forehead and began chanting. Everything became black and she was attending her mother's funeral._

…_Mai's dream_

o0o

Back in Kyoto…

A box began to glow a bright pink color and an elderly woman saw this and began calling for someone to come.

"Hajime, go and get your brother and sister it is time", the elder woman ordered _Wait for us my sweet girl we are coming__._

Back in Tokyo…

Mai began to groan "Ugh, My head hurts. What happened?"

"Mai", Ayako rushed towards the girl "Are you just fine, how are you feeling?"

Mai was about to answer her when suddenly…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Flashback_

_Mai began to groan "Ugh, My head hurts. What happened?"_

_"Mai", Ayako rushed towards the girl "Are you just fine, how are you feeling?"_

_Mai was about to answer her when suddenly…_

_Flashback_

_o0o_

The lights started to flicker on and off, "What's going on?" Mai asked nervously.

"Everyone stay calm and stick together no matter what happens." Naru shouted. "Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, John start chanting". The three then started to do their chants and finally the lights turned on. Everyone thought that it was finally over but before any of them could breathe in relief, the lights turned off once again and the house started to shake, then afterwards the walls and floors started to distort around them and they all felt the house starting to pulse and it started to groan as if it was alive.

Everyone started to chant again but to no avail, since the moment their chants began invisible forces started attacking them, black mists started to rose and envelope them. "AHHHHH", a screamed was heard. They then realized who that was and they shouted "MAI".

Mai was being held by invisible hands, she started to struggle against her invisible bonds but it only tightened its hold on her. "NARU, BOU-SAN, HELP ME", she shouted, starting to panic.

The others tried to reach her but the black mist prevented them from doing so. Lin called his Shiki to aide Mai, but they were all flung back by an unknown force. "MAI", Naru shouted, with him trying to control his power. He knows that if he loses control now, Mai and the others would be in danger.

The invisible hands holding Mai started to pull her towards the wall and the walls tried to absorb her. "NOOOOOOOO", Mai shouted, struggling once more.

"MAI", everyone shouted but before anyone could do anything a bright light blinded them and they heard a chilling scream as if it was in pain, "_NOOOOOOOOOO!" _

o0o

_Dream_

_What the…where am I? All I can remember is that the wall tried to absorb me then a bright light. Am I having another dream, I started looking around and tried to call for Gene, but he never showed up._

_I was starting to get worried, when I heard a voice, a voice that I haven't heard for so long. "Mai", I turned around and saw "Otou-sama", I said with tears running down my cheeks. _

"_Princess", he said. I didn't think of what I was doing, I just started running and tackled him "Otou-sama, Otou-sama"._

"_Sshhh, my little one, I'm here now, thank goodness I reached you in time." I looked at him "What do you mean you rea…" I didn't finish what I was about to say since I realized it immediately "You were the one who helped us, but how?" I asked him._

_He was about to speak, when we heard loud growling noises, he then started to curse under his breath. He then turned to me with a serious look on my face "Mai, I don't have much time, I must have used up more energy than I meant to, the barrier I erected won't hold long." I was about to ask him something when he raised his hand to stop me._

"_Listen to me Mai, I've managed to weaken Takumi somehow and the attack he did a while ago would have drained him. He wouldn't be bothering you for a while, I think that boss of yours would have already pieced things together by now." When he said this, he was looking at me with a knowing look. I blushed at the look he was giving me. He then chuckled and continued with what he was saying._

_Tell your friends that Miyako is someone to be trusted, so tell her everything and there would be people coming to give you the gift I left and they would also help you." He was about to say something else when the growling noises became stronger "There's no time left, wake up now Mai. I'll try to hold him here for a little longer". I was about to protest, when he pushed me and said "GO! I'll try to contact you again, remember what I said trust Miyako she'll be able to help"._

_I had tears in my eyes and nodded my head, he smiled at me then everything went black signaling that I was about to wake up. But before that, I was able to hear a menacing growl "GGGRRRRRRRRR! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE ME FOREVER!"_

_Dream_

_o0o_

While Mai was having the dream_, _the others started to regain their sight and saw that the base looked as if though nothing had transpired. Naru then shouted "MAI", when he saw the girl unconscious. They all rushed towards her and Ayako immediately went into doctor mode and started checking the girl for injuries.

When she saw none, she sighed in relief "She's fine, no injuries, she's just sleeping." Everyone then relaxed, with the exception of Naru, who was still clutching his hand in a fist.

Bou-san then spoke and asked what was on everyone's mind "What the hell happened a while ago, we were already down then there was a bright light, I for one am sure none of us did that?"

Masako then added "I also felt a presence when the bright light appeared, although it wasn't menacing in the least, it was more like a feeling of love and security". Before anyone could comment, she turned to Naru and said "But the strangest thing of all is that those feelings were all directed towards Mai."

Everyone was shocked by this, "Wait a minute, isn't it after Mai, so why is it protecting Mai? I'm starting to get confused", Bou-san said.

They were all thinking the same thing when John spoke "Could it be that there is another spirit here other than what we are facing?"

Masako shook her head "I didn't feel anything when I made my rounds, all I could feel was a dark foreboding presence, although I did get a glimpse of something else but I'm not so sure. Every time I tried to check on it, it was already gone."

Naru was thinking and was about to say something when Yasuhara spoke "But that's strange, from what I gathered the only death that ever transpired in this place is of Mai's father."

When Naru heard this he started to curse under his breath. Everyone noticed this and Bou-san was about to ask, when they heard Mai starting to groan. She then sat right up and exclaimed "Otou-sama", then started to cry.

Everyone was shocked; Ayako then went to the girl and started to calm her down. Normally, Naru would already be asking Mai things but for now he kept his mouth shut. He clenched his hands into fists thinking along the lines _Mai has always been by my side despite the rejection she received from me; I don't know how she is still able to smile at me after what I have done. __**Well you're an idiot scientist you know that, if you just accepted her feelings then you would be the one comforting her right now and not Matsuzaki-san.**__ Gene. __**Next time Noll, Mai's about to speak.**_

Gene was right, when he turned his attention back to Mai he saw that she was staring at him. "Did you see anything in you dream Mai?" I asked her knowing that she dreamt of something judging from her reaction a while ago.

She nodded her head "I did, I saw my father in the dream. He was the one who helped us and he said that Takumi would be weakened somehow and said that you know what it means Naru."

Naru nodded his head and said "Yes, I have. I'll tell all of you later once you finish with what happened in your dream."

I nodded thinking that Naru wants to have all the information first before he made his conclusion. "My father also told me that we should trust Miyako-san and that she would be able to help us but didn't explain it further since it seems that someone or something was trying to penetrate the barrier my father created."

I stopped speaking and tried to remember if I forgot to say something "Oh! Right, come to think of it, he said that there would be people coming to help us. I don't know who exactly he meant but he said that I know them."

Bou-san was about to comment on something when they heard…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. I'm really sorry for the late update; my laptop crashed and it took me a while to retrieve all those files. I hope you guys will still enjoy this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

o0o

_Flashback_

_I stopped speaking and tried to remember if I forgot to say something "Oh! Right, come to think of it, he said that there would be people coming to help us. I don't know who exactly he meant but he said that I know them." _

_Bou-san was about to comment on something when they heard…_

_Flashback_

o0o

They heard the sound of someone knocking on their base door, when they all turned to see who it was they all saw that it was Miyako-san. But instead of a calm and collected Miyako they were all used to see, the person if front of them wasn't instead she looked like someone who ran a marathon and she also had a panicked look on her face.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong Miyako already began speaking and answering their unasked question "What happened, I've just gone to the grocery store then when I returned I felt a strong spiritual essence".

Everyone just stared at her as if thought she grew two heads. Naru normally wouldn't tell any client what's going on but with how things were going and from what Mai had told them they didn't have any choice but to involve Miyako. With that Naru answered Miyako "We were attacked just moments ago by the entity we only managed to get away unscathed due to the intervention of Hoyama's spirit".

Miyako's eyes widened "What do you mean by Hoyama's spirit?"

"It would seem that aside from the entity left here by husband 8 years ago, Hoyama's or rather Taniyama Hosuke-san's spirit was also trapped here due to him using his own life to trap the demon. But from what I could see your husband has managed to find a way to remove that seal." Naru explained.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean by the seal breaking, Naru-bou", Bou-san asked.

Naru then answered "As I said the seal was broken and the evidence for that was what happened a while ago". Everyone's eyes widened at that, but before any of them could comment Naru continued speaking "But there was one thing Takumi-san didn't foresee; he didn't realize that by releasing the demon from its seal that he would also release the spirit of Mai's father from his entrapment. This occurrence also led to Takumi-san's weakening".

Everyone was already quiet and they were trying to take all the information in, but Naru wasn't finished. He then turned his attention towards Miyako, "Judging from how you aren't reacting to finding out that Mai is the daughter of you friends I would gather that you already know, am I right, Miyako-san?"

Upon hearing this Mai's head snapped up and turned it to where Miyako was standing. That was when she remembered the times she spent with her mother and a lady, who was none other than Miyako. Mai then finally started to cry, before anyone could go to her Miyako already had her in her arms. "Sshh, don't cry, I've wanted to hug you again like these but I had to stop myself from doing so".

When she saw that Mai was had calmed down, she turned towards the others, but her attention was focused solely on Naru "With regards to your question a while ago the answer would be yes, yes I knew from the very moment Mai stepped into the house that she was Hosuke and Kimiko's daughter. I've wanted to approach Mai from the very beginning but I couldn't because of a promise I made to Hosuke eight years ago".

Mai then turned towards her "What do you mean by that Miya-baa?"

Miyako smiled at Mai "It feels as if though it was just yesterday that you started calling me that". Mai then blushed realizing what she just called Miyako, she was about to apologize but Miyako stopped her.

"It's alright you could call me that all you want, I'm just glad I have my god daughter back", Miyako said to Mai. Mai smiled as well and hugged Miyako, the both of them had tears running down their eyes. Everyone just looked at this with small smiles on their faces with the exception of Naru since he looked the same as always but his eyes showed a different thing. If someone looked closely they would see the gentleness in them.

Naru who would normally just interrupt others to get the information needed only spoke when Mai and Miyako had stopped hugging each other and had calmed down enough to drink offered to them by Ayako. "Miyako-san, what was the promise you made to Mai's father?"

Miyako took a deep breath and put down the cup she was holding on the table "I promised Hosuke that I would not approach Mai until she remembers who I am, at first I didn't understand what he meant but when I saw Mai-chan again and she didn't show any signs that she recognized me".

Yasuhara then asked "Miyako-san didn't you say that you made that promise to Mai's father eight years ago, how is that possible?" Everyone then realized that Yasuhara was right.

Miyako nodded "Before Hosuke's untimely death he contacted me and told me what will happen; he then gave me instructions that I had to follow. It still amazes me at times how accurate Hosuke's foresight was; there was never a moment that his foresight failed him." Everyone had a shocked look on their faces because of what they heard, but they were snapped out of it by Naru starting to speak. "Was Hosuke-san able to foresee anything or just specific things?"

Miyako answered "I asked that same question before and he answered that he was only able to foresee things if there was a danger threatening the people he cared about".

"Could that also be the reason why Hosuke-san instructed you not to approach Mai until she remembers you?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes, he did that to ensure that Takumi wouldn't harm me in any way", Miyako answered.

"What do you mean by that Miyako-san", John asked.

Miyako took a deep breath "Takumi kept things from me and I only found out by chance what he was planning, when I heard his plans I felt sick to my stomach that the man I married could be that vile. I then went to Hosuke and Kimiko and told them about what I found out; in the end I didn't have to, I guess I panicked and forgot that Hosuke would have already foreseen what Takumi had planned."

She stopped for a moment to take a sip of tea "Since then both Hosuke and Kimiko told me to act normally when I am with Takumi so that he won't suspect anything; it was a good thing that I was good in acting because if I wasn't I don't know how I was going to act normally around Takumi after the things I found out. In the end I didn't have to act at all, Takumi was already in his own world and didn't even pay any attention to me. I didn't know whether I should just stay out of his way or for me to act like doting little house wife and make him notice me." Miyako said with a chuckle trying to lift the mood.

Mai took hold of her hand, Miyako just smiled at her, "Then a few weeks after I informed Hosuke what was going on he contacted me and told me make excuses and go out of town that week, when I returned Takumi greeted me as if though the past weeks didn't happen. From then I knew that Hosuke was already gone; I wanted to know what happened to Kimiko and Mai but Hosuke's instructions were clear that in no way or form should I try to contact Kimiko."

"What was the reason why Takumi do those things?" Bou-san asked.

"I guess you could say it all routed from jealousy", Miyako answered.

"Jealousy?" Naru asked.

Miyako nodded her head "You see Kimiko, Hosuke, Takumi and I all became friends with each other when we were in high school; all though Kimiko and I had been friends since we were children. Takumi prided the fact that he came from a prominent family, but his jealousy started when Hosuke invited us to his home. You didn't have to look hard to see that Hosuke grew up in a loving family though they're family's finances were just average. Takumi's jealousy started there, despite having all the money his family had, he wanted to have the same loving family that Hosuke had; with that his jealousy started to grow."

She paused for a while so that the others could let the information sink, she then continued "Takumi's jealousy just grew; from Hosuke graduating with the highest honor, him becoming successful with his chosen profession, he and Kimiko becoming a couple in high school, him getting married to Kimiko, Mai-chan being born and I think what really brought Takumi to the edge was finding out that Hosuke was a powerful psychic. Takumi wanted all of that; he wanted to be the one on top."

Miyako then started to chuckle, which startled the others and they all thought that it might have been too much for the woman to share those things. "Miya-baa?" a confused Mai asked.

Miyako then saw the looks she was receiving from the others "I'm sorry I just realized now the real reason why Takumi called me a little while ago; he said that he had to go on an emergency trip to one of the companies".

"Should we really be laughing about that; don't you think he might start planning something now that we know what his real plans are?" Bou-san asked.

Miyako shook her head "Takumi doesn't think that maybe when Hosuke was still alive but now that Hosuke's dead Takumi thinks that he's the best in the world. I know that perfectly well since he sounded really smug when he called me, that's the reason why I was laughing".

She saw that everyone was still looking at her as if though she had two heads "What I mean is Takumi thinks that he out-smarted us and that he upped a number on us and we don't have a faintest idea about what he's up to."

Bou-san then tried to clear things out "So you're trying to say that Takumi thinks that we don't know it's him that's causing this and that he thinks the reason why he's so weak was because of him removing the seal and not because Mai's father had intervened".

"Bingo", Miyako exclaimed. Everyone finally started to laugh at that point well except for Mai.

"Wait then how do you explain that entity that tried to attack me", Mai asked.

Naru was the one to answer that "Because of the nature of the seal Takumi-san might have just assumed that your father's presence was only a part of the seal and not his spirit".

Before anyone could say anything they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it; anyway I should be starting dinner soon", Miyako said.

When Miyako opened the door she was met with...

o0o

**A/N: I hoped you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
